Mai Issou: Be My Escape
by Random-Hero-Tracy
Summary: Jin feels the sense of lose, realising more then ever every thing has to come to a end. The summer days for him have past and gone. Character Death One Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu hakusho, nor ever will I. And dont even bother flaming me

Jin ponders about the lazy summer days, how you can't escape them. How you can't espace death. Character death, oneshot. Yaoi Hiei and Jin

Mai Issou: My Escape

The breeze had a lively flow to it. It was like one of those summer afternoons, where the sun was setting over the lush fields of green. The sky was paitned pink and orange, and its rainbow reflection waved on the far blue ocean. It stretched upon miles and miles, seeming endless.

Jin sighed. But everything had to come to a end. _Everything_... and rouge demons were the first to go. He found himself lowering to the ground, his feet meeting with the soft grassy ground that was his home._ It was once our home_... The breeze grew stronger as his pace quickened, he had caught the scent of his destination. Bingo, a quote from his bubbly death friend. But she wasn't her bubbly self, not today. When he was unfortuante enough to see her, her eyes pointed towards his lover. Well..you can imagine how he felt, it was like nothing he had ever felt before. He looked down on the ground, where the spirit detective's corpse now laid. He had been on of Koenma's lackies, sent on a assaisin mission. He may not have been a match for Urameshi, but he was more then enough to dispose of his opponent. But now he would be heading the exact place where he sent Jin's beloved, curtisy of the wind specialist. Who would have thought the lord, Koenma's father, would have betrayed Hiei. But then again, he was more then deserving of hell, Jin knew this more then anyone. And when Koenma left, to who knows where, well...it would be understandable some changes would be made. Yusuke was originally assighed this mission, but he refused Botan told him. he was punished greatly because of this. Now three souls would be heading to spirit world that dreadful summer day.

On the ground was Hiei's sword. Soaked in blood, how this wouldn't have paiend him so much if it hadn't been Hiei's blood in the first place. His eyes glazed as he lowered to pick up the steel blade, he held it up like a samerai; just like Hiei had. " Always straight ya told me, forward and prepared ta kill anythin' that got in thee way. You aways had to be ready..." his Irish accent spoke out weak and tired. he looked up into the sky, he remembered sharing such great warm afternoons in his chibi-san's arms.Hiei had taught him the art of sword play. It was a challenge for the less then graceful Jin, but he soon picked it up with eagerness to be as good as Hiei one day. He had always looked up to the fire demon.

After he was banished, he had no one to turn to. When Hiei found him, when he found Hiei, they knew instantly it was meant to be. They could be exiled together, and burn in hell forever. It was hard being branded with tainted love in your heart, but they were both used to being shunned for who they were. It made it only easier with each other. Jin felt a heavy lump in his throat, and his eyes welded up tears. _No..I can't cry again...I can't, I have to be strong...he'd want me to be strong..._

_Flashback_

_Blood. Everywhere, the ground, the trees, and the crimson soaked the murderur in front of Jin. he saw his Hiei, on the ground, his stomach inside out and his inners cut out and spread over his stomach. In a instant, Jin noticed something about the corpse. " Where..where's his heart...Hiei...HIEI!" his cries came out as he lowered towards the dead body. He held it clsoe to his own heart, it felt cold and empty. It was a hollow shell of the demon he had grown to love. He then turned to the assaisan with hatred in his eyes, black eclipsed his once white eyes and red orbs shined brightly in them. His canines grew long and his ears grew pointed. " Heh heh, I thought you'd already know. Let me introdude myself, I am Kiyeo the killer of the unwanted. Gays don't deserve the demon hearts that beat inside of them, they deserve to all die as painfully as your little bitch did. I must say, there's no bigger thrill then devouring the flesh of the most hated creature in the demon plane..."_

_The second those words escaped his lips Jin had kicked him so hard in the jaw it sent him flying into three trees, until he stoped in mid air. He saw Jin, with the most sadistic smirk on his face, the wind was surrounding him as well as the murderur. Kiyeo was sent back to Jin, and reseaved mulitple punches and kicks to his body. He couldn't move, he could only float in mid air as Jin attacked him. he realised the air around him, Jin could munipulate the air around him..the air he breathed..._

_" I can control anything boyo.." Jin growled as Kiyeo came closer to Jin, so close he could look into those demented eyes and see that death was upon him very soon. " How..how did you know I..." Jin only smirked and lifted the heavy set of bangs that covered his forhead. There starring out at the spirit detective was a bright red jagan eye. " Heh, I see, anything to be able to be one with him were ya? Go a head then, kill me, take my soul for taking your little hubby..." He coughed up blood that poured to the ground. " Heh...as long as I have served...the king...my life has had fullfillment..." Jin then grabbed the monster by its throat, his claws digging into the flesh. " Well then, I'm gonna have ta unfill you then ain't I boyo?" Jin said before his claws dug into Kiyeo's stomach, ripping out the insides. The sprayed everywhere, and the blood soaked his entire body. Kiyeo screamed out in pain, his throat being blocked with blood casued his scream to merge with a choke. Jin then reached and had his claws around Kiyeo's heart. It beat every so slowly, but it was still beating. He was still alive. " Do..don't do it..I'm...sorry.." the coward pleaded. Jin had a grin on his face, that showed pure insanity. " Ya know thee sayin boyo...an eye for an eye..." the heart was ripped right out of his rib cage, he then proceeded in sinking his teeth into the flesh, then spiting out the bit of flesh in the face of the know dead Kiyeo. " ..A heart for a heart..."He dropped the body, his eyes grew back into their normal shade, his jagan closing up and his hair covering it once again. He sighed as he droped the heart to the ground, spat on the corpse, and started to repeatively swear god out. " You always had quite a mouth on you Jin. I had no idea you'd get..a jagan as Hiei did however..." Botans mellow quiet voice came form behind him. He turned around to see her, her once young face looked aged and tired, her cheeks sunken in and her eyes were blanka nd grey. Her hair was also a greyish blue. She sported in a flowing grey kimono, and her transportation was no longer a oar, but a long syeth. she finally had the apperence she was meant to have, she truely looked like death. In her hands, were three small orbs floating, obviously the souls of those murdered that day. He gave her a small glance, then turned to Hiei's dead beaten corpse. He once again held the smaller demon, and lifted the body up bridal style. He lightly kissed the blue lips that were now frozen, and he handed the body to Botan, her souls dissapearing into her kimono pocket. " Watch him aye Botan? He'd be deservin a noble buriel, I wanna find the sheath for his sword, it be no where around. A swords men must always have his sword for protection he told me.." she nodded weakly as he went off to look for the sheath of the blade, and off to cry his heart out._

Jin sighed, yes he had cried, but he could no longer do so. He found botan with Hiei in her arms, her expression as empty as ever. " Yusuke died didn't he? Ya no need ta tell me, trust me I be knowin...Kurama was murdered and hunted down years ago...Kuwabara passed away from human aging...Yukina was slaughtered last year by the shinobi who had once been my family...they were lookin for me, the couldn't except an exile fag of theirs in the world..I can't believe Hiei coudl still say he loved me after that..." she didn't look up form the body, but mearly nodded. " You must have suffered thee worst of these deaths... knowing that that bastard of a king has you on a chain, and you have no choice to send the ones you love to hell or where evah they be goin'..." " You're wrong..." she siad quietly and slowly, as if she was choosing her words carefully. " If death could die, I...I'd be happy..to have an escape..but you are wrong..you have had the worst out of this..." she said before Jin placed hiei's sheathed sword in his ams. He gave him one last good bye kiss on his forehead over his bandanna...

He made the grave with alot of effort, and he had placed lavender on the mound of dirt. It was his favorite flower. He always smelt like the fresh flowers that only grew in the late summer. He looked up into the sky, Botan had long ago taken Hiei's soul away. Weren't summer days supposed to be happy, and warm, and make you feel loved. It was supposed to be the time where you could cuddle next to your love, and sleep out under the stars. and watch the beautiful colors of red and pink. He sighed again, and then felt a small snow flake fall onto his nose. He loked into the clouds, they were now black and everywhere, covering his beautiful skies. he hadn't even noticed, it was fall now. The snow soon covered the entire island where Jin resighed, and the demon found himself walking back to that same cliff he had found himself at earlier, admiring the beauty of the world. How he hated the pretty colors, and the birds chirping, he hated it so much. There should be NO happinese when his Hiei was gone. The snow, it was cold and uninviting. This was how things should be, forever. He hated the fact that the world keep moving when his Hiei was gone, forever. " It should snow _forever_..." he said before pulling out his secret dagger that Hiei had given him. And as the blade pierced through his heart, he smiled happily as his body fell backwards into the arms of his chibi-san...

_His lover..._

_" To have an escape...I'd be happy.." _Botans words rang in his ears

"...Mai...Issou..." he whispered and the fire dmeons grasp got stronger has life's grasp weakened.

_His escape..._

The end

Please, let me know what you thought. I liked this , it made me sad. Please R & R


End file.
